Kokoro
by Baka-No-Neko-chan01
Summary: What is Kaito finally makes a robot? What will his family think? Well, let's just say that Miku (le roboto) will face a very perverted family Rated T for Akaito, Meiko, Gakupo and Kaito's minds I know the title sucks but hey! The story's gonna be gewd! P.S I'll only continue this if you asked to ;)
1. Chapter 1

Finalleh! I'M ALIVE! :D Yesh, it's been a long time since I posted here again huh? Oh wellz I'm here! :D This new story will be kinda like Rin's KOKORO ;3 Yeah... I hope you guys like it

DISCLAIMER: I wish I own Akaito~ Wait what?! I-I mean I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID! Well except for my OC ;3

~~~

A scientist, deep in his own laboratory, holds the most significant invention; A human-like robot. Too human-like. His intelligent mind and his talent for mechanics has created a miracle; Project 01, Hatsune Miku. A girl in the age of sixteen with such graceful features. Long silky teal hair tied in twintails, beautiful yet fragile body. And of course, her beautiful face. She wore a sleeveless light grey shirt with a collar and a teal tie with two black clips at the end, a tag on her right chest that says "VOCALOID", a black pleated skirt with teal lines that ended just four inches above her knee, long knee-high black shiny boots with teal coloured heals, black arm gloves with teal lines at the end and black headphones. She had a red tattoo on her right arm, just above the arm glove, that says "01", and below the 01 is "VOCALOID". She was on a white bed in the scientist's laboratory.

"Awaken, Hatsune Miku." He said with a hint of joy in his voice.

The girl's teal eyes slowly opened then diverted it on the blue haired man's figure. He was in the age of twenty. He looked tired. His dirty-white scientist jacket was almost falling off. He wore a dark blue t-shirt and brown pants. His royal blue eyes softened as the girl sat up, still not taking her gaze away from him.

"Hello, Miku." His voice was smooth and caring. He stretched his hand towards Miku who only looked at it.

"Are... you... my Master?" She asked yet her voice was a little rough since she just woke up. The man looked at her and patted her head softly.

"Yes. I am Kaito Shion. You are Hatsune Miku. How are you feeling?" Kaito asked slowly. Miku tilted her head.

"What is "feeling"?" She asked. Kaito, the man, raised his brows. He looked at her again.

"Feelings are... the emotion of a person. Well, not only a person but creatures. Living creatures." Miku still didn't understand what it ment.

"What are... "emotions"?" Kaito sighed.

"Emotions are any of the particular feelings that characterize such a state of mind, such as joy, anger, love, hate, horror, and other feellings" He smiled at her.

"What is "love"?" Kaito's face reddened that the question and seemed to be troubled looking for the right words.

"Erm... Love is uh... Love is what you feel in here," He placed his hand on her chest. "It is what your heart feels." He smiled at her again. She felt something she couldn't explain... was it her heart? Her feelings? Love? Emotion? She didn't know.

"I understand..."

"Good. Well then, let's get you upstairs to meet everyone."

"Everyone?"

"Hm? Ah yes. I'll introduce you to your new family of course. It's a surprise though. You're my first... well... my first creation that came out good. Others just won't wake up or something..." He took off his jacket which was already hanging loose on his shoulders.

"Let's go up then?" he stretched his hand again but now, she carefully rested her hand on his and slowly stood up. Kaito help her too. He led her up to the stairs.

"Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitoooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo!" A loud whine escaped from the kitchen as Kaito led his dear creation out of the laboratory. The voice was femine-ish and kind of low.

"What is it, Meiko?" Kaito sounded a little uncomfortable. Miku just titled her head to the kitchen, curious about the voice.

"Where's the sake? I'll die without iiiiiiiiiit!" She slumped over the table with a pout on her face. Kaito sighed and went near the refrigerator.

"Here. That's your last sake for today." Kaito said as he placed it on the woman's face. Horror was written all over her face.

"L-LAST SAKE?! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" She screamed at him still looking scared as if a truck's about to hit her. Her crimson eyes were watery and wide, her mouth seemed a open. A fly might land on her mouth...

"No and you're scaring Miku." He said as he pointed towards the tealette.

"Who? Who's Mi-" Meiko snapped her head at Miku's direction. She looked shocked and so was a little girl, shorter that Miku, with a yellowish-blond hair that was right above her shoulders.

"Kaito-nii, Meiko-nee, who's she?!" The little girl looked alarmed.

"Kaito! Who the hell is she?! I never thought you would have a girlfriend! God, I didn't even think you go out of your crazy, spooky laboratory!" Meiko jumped out of her seat and hugged the little girl.

"Don't come near him, Rinny-chan! He's a pedo!" Kaito looked shocked at Meiko's words that he accidentally coughed his drink.

"W-WHAT?! NO! Ugh... I'm not a pedo!" He calmed down and walked to Miku, showing fer fully to Rin and Meiko.

"She's Miku, I... made her..." He diverted his eyes to the ground while his hand still held Miku's.

"You... made... her?... YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" Meiko was practically screaming right now, her choice of words made Kaito's face glow a bright red.

"NO! I MENT I CREATED HER! SHE'S A ROBOT! A-AND I'M NOT A P-PERVERT!" His voice was rough and shaky.

"You what?" A purple haired man which was around the same age as Kaito popped out of nowhere and so was a man who looked so alike like Kaito but his hair and eyes were red.

"A robot? Heh,... Let me guess... You managed to create a robot for your own sick and dirty mind since you can't find a normal girl. Dude, I can't believe you're like that. I pity her." The red-head smirked as he finished his sentence though his voice was an octave lower than Kaito's. The purple-head laughed loudly while resting his elbow on the red-head's shoulder.

"God, Kaito! You're such a pervert! HAAHAHAHAHA!" The both laugh as Kaito shook his head violently.

"NONONONO! You g-got it w-wrong! I didn't make her for... entertainment! I-I just happen to make her!" He was bright red now.

"Yeah yeah, whatever perverted onii-san." The red-head walked closer to Miku and smirked again.

"I'm Akaito, your _creator's_ brother. That's Gakupo Kamui... He's more perverted that Kaito though." Akaito wrapped his arms around Miku's waist. "You're actually cute, y'know." He smirked as he looked back at Kaito who was pissed and well... still blushing.

"Why don't we go somewhere private? I'm very much a lady's man, if you ask." Miku stared at him then Kaito then back at Akaito.

"Um..." Miku managed to at least make a sound...

"GET YOUR PERVERTED HANDS OFF HER NOW!" Kaito screamed as Akaito started nuzzling Miku's neck.

"What? Jealous? Or maybe since you're protective of your little creation right here." He started laughing again. Kaito ran up to Miku and pulled her away from his brother.

"My, my... Are you Kaito's so called robot?" A beautiful pinkette joined the kitchen and sat next to Meiko and Rin.

"Uh... Yeah..." Kaito didn't seem to notice that he was hugging Miku yet she felt like... felt like... she didn't want him to let go of her. She felt safe.

"Watch where your hand is going." Akaito said as he started eating chili peppers.

"Wh-wha-?" Kaito's eyes became wide as he realized that his hands were wrapped aroung Miku's waist.

"What's her name by the way?" Meiko spoke as she calmed herself.

"I-I'm Hatsune... Miku." Miku introduced herself.

"I'm hungry! I wanna eat! Where's Rin by the wa-" Another boy which looks so alike like Rin and was wearing a ponytail instead of a white anti-gravity bow.

"Who you?" He asked while raising his eyebrows.

"Kaito's sex slave." Akaito spoke seductively as he gave the little boy some food.

"... ... ..." The little boy was silent until everyone except Kaito and Miku started laughing.

"STOP IT AKAITO!" His voice was much more shaky. Akaito pulled Miku onto his lap and whispered some words on her ear.

"Pfffttt..." Everyone tried to kept their laughter as they heard Akaito's command to Miku.

"Do you get it?" He asked as Miku nodded and walked to Kaito. Meiko and Akaito were holding their cellphones waiting for Kaito's reaction.

"Ma—Kaito-sama... let's have sex!" Miku exclaimed while Kaito's face was burning red. His mouth wide open and so was his eyes. He was even nosebleeding. Howls of laugher escaped through the kitchen with clicks of cameras.

"THAT WAS THE BEST REACTION I'VE EVER SEEN!"


	2. Chapter 2

Yo!yo!yo! I LOVE PEWDIE~ XD Anyway, let's keep on reading till the end! Bam bam bam! xD LOL serreh, 'Kay, since everyone keeps saying "MAKE A NEW FREAKING CHAPTER YOU LAZY ASS!" LOL Lesh read now

DISCLAIMER: I do not own VOCALOID, Yoppei, PewDiePie, Cryotic, or Kaname Shiroboshi but I wish I do +w+

KAITO'S POV

I sighed as I lay my back on my bed. The past week has been hell to me. Akaito being perverted as hell, Gakupo almost raping Miku, Meiko saying that I'm perverted and… I think I'm also starting to have feelings for Miku. Sheesh, I'm weird. I kept sighing remembering the past week's events until…

"Kaito-nii?" Ah Miku, I sat up again as I focused my vision on Miku. She walked closer to me and sat on the bed.

"Yes, Miku?" She looked at me and… wait a minute… Why is her cheeks becoming red? My cheeks also started to heat up as I stared at her.

"Um… What is a date?" She asks as she tilted. My face became more red as I look for words to explain for her.

"Um… A date is… A date is like an outing of a couple and they have fun such as eating meals in a restaurant or going to places…" I diverted my eyes on the floor… My eyes grew wide as I felt her hands on mine. I snapped my head towards her. Her face was also red… How cute…

"Can we go on a date?" My heart beat went faster when she gazed on me. I gulped and nodded… She's just too cute to say no…

She smiled brightly and hugged me… I swear I could've exploded now… Then I heard loud running footsteps towards my door then…

"KAITOOOOOOO! YUUMA-KUN IS BAAAAAAACK!" Rin kicked my door into two while dragging a pink haired teen with her known as Yuuma. He's Gakupo's cousin. Good thing he wasn't that perverted…

"Ugh, you didn't need to drag me all the way here. I can get up here myself." He said as he stood up and arranged his tie. Rin's face started to become red as she stared at me. And well, Yuuma was smirking.

"Um… S-Sorry t-t-to disturb y-you… I'll… We'll just go now… Y-you can go back to w-what you're doing" Rin was about to turn around and leave but I cut her off

"What? Oh, and hi Yuuma"

"Someone's getting it on there. What's her name by the way?" He walked inside my room and sat on the chair in front of my laptop.

"Uh.. Wha—" Oh right.. Miku was still in my arms… I fell of the bed and hit my head.

"Kaito-nii?! Are you alright?" Uh-oh… that's not good

"She calls you Kaito-nii? So uh… is this incest?" He helped me stand up.

"Uh… not really… She's um…" I don't know if I should say she's my creation or some lame excuse… again…

"Hmmm?" He leans over with a devilish smirk on his face.

"Kaito-nii is my master!"

Shit…

"Perverted-ice cream-loving-idiotic-stupid-rotten-jerk."

"WHAT NOOOOOO! NOT LIKE WHAT YOU'RE THINKING RIGHT NOW! NOT LIKE THAT! NO NO NO! She's a robot that I made!"

"I lost all respect for you. And why is she staring at me?" I looked at Miku . Indeed, she was looking at him then…

"Kaito, gimme your money now! Oh hi Yuuma, and hi, Miku-chan." Akaito walked closer to Miku and kissed her cheek.

"AKAITO! STOP THAT!" I screamed at the top of lungs which only made him happy. He started taking off Miku's tie.

"It's kinda getting' hot here, right?"

"Uh… what's going on?"

"Let me explain. Kaito was a perverte—" I slapped my hand on Akaito's mouth and explained everything to Yuuma.

~~~~  
I know it's short but I was tired and all! Sigh, oh well. Hope you liked it! I'm gonna add Pewdie, Cry, Kaname-sama and my OC next time! Ehehe~ Ja ne! R&R PLS


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-w-` Sup? OwO Anywayz, I WILL TRY TO MAKE THIS LONGER THAT KAITO'S—Uhh... Nevermind what I said~ Heehee! I'll try to make it hilarious as well -w-

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOTHING! SIMPLEH NUTHIN!

~~~(-wO)~~~

Miku was walking towards the kitchen to find Meiko drunk again and mumbling stuff about the mysterious "Meito". '_I wonder what or who is "Meito" is... It sounds so alike like Meiko-nee's'_ she thought.

Just then...

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY ! I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" The front door exploded and Miku ran towards to the living room, Kaito springing out of his room with a very horrified face. Akaito had his usual grin and Gakupo- was with Luka. Rin and Len snapped their heads to the man who kicked the door.

"Meito?!" Meiko dashed out of the kitchen and jumped over the man known as "Meito". Miku stared at him. He looked a little older than Kaito. Brown hair with matching eyes like Meiko. Black t-shirt, sleeveless red shiny vest. Red tight shiny pants and black shiny boots. His eyes were piercing but kind.

"Ah, who's that?" he pointed at me. Miku flinched and awkwardly smiled at him as Kaito ran from his room to the living room and in front of her. Miku jumped back at the sudden move of Kaito while he growled at Meito.

"Eh? She's your property, huh? Aw, I was gonna target her!" Meito pouted at Kaito but pushed him away and walked closer to her.

"I'm Sakine Meito, Meiko's older brother, 24 years old, nice to meet you." He grabbed my hand slowly and kissed it lightly. Miku just stood there, awkwardly while Akaito put a hand on Meito's shoulder

"I don't recommend you doing that in front of Kaito." He smirked as he pushed the furious Kaito behind him while hugging Miku, rather loosely.

"And what? You can just hug her like that? That's not fair!" He pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Tch, Miku would rather prefer me than a drunk gorilla like you." Akaito shot an evil smirk at Meito and Meito did the same.

"Oh, so you think she'll prefer a pepper-loving-pervert than a hot guy like me?"

"Heh, you mean more like a womanizer than a hot guy, eh?"

"Again, again, Akai-kun. No matter how you put it, you're still a kid~

"Excuse me?! I AM NOT A KID!"

"Yeah right~"

"What'd you say, punk?!"

"I guess it's that time of the month again for Akai-kun~!"

"WHAT THE HELL, MEITO?!"

"Pffft! Hey guys~ Are there any napkins for men? Akai-kun sure needs one~"

"You... C'mere you little son-of-a—" Before Akaito can finish his sentence, Kaito pulled Miku away from the two and hesitantly hugs her while looking away. She looked at him and smiled.

Akaito and Meito were probably fighting and the twins were betting on who will win. Miku quietly giggled at the scene. After a minute, Kaito took off his hands on my shoulders.

"Ne~ Meiko-chaaan! Akai-kun is bullying me~"

"The fuck?! YOU STARTED IT!"

"But you're so cute when you're maaaaaaad~!"

"W-what! I swear I will erase your face from this world!" Akaito was unexpectedly blushing. He did look cute!

"Tsundere! Tsundere! We have a tsundere~" Meito was smirking at Akaito.

"Y'KNOW WHAT! I MADE DINNER! NOW SHUT THE HELL UP! DAMMIT!" The two looked horrified as the saw a Meiko with her sake bottle in hand in front of them.

"Y-Yes! Meiko-hime!" They bowed at Meiko-nee and they all laughed at them.

~At dinner~

Meiko was a good cook and everyone loved her meals. One bad comment and poof. You die... Anyway, she prepared curry with a lot of meat and vegetables. Unfortunately for Akaito, the curry wasn't spicy. So he took a separate bowl and poured a lot of super spicy chili sauce which was now normal for everyone. It was a normal dinner until...

"Wait a minute... OH! HOW COULD I FORGET! I have a guest!" Meito suddenly shouted and ran up to the living room. In a split second, he shouted Kaito, Akaito and Meiko's name. They all went to the living room while Miku also followed next to Kaito.

"Oh my god! MEITO WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" They all screamed, except Miku, as one of Meito's bags were moving. Like someone was in there, somehow.

"Heehee. I forgot to give this to Akaito since he _did_ wanted a souvenir." Meito grinned slyly as he started to unzip his HUGE bag.

"I asked for a souvenir? Since when?" Akaito asked while raising an eye brow at him.

"Grhh mrhh oof oh hrh!" said the mysterious thing in Meito's HUGE bag.

Oh wait...

Screaming in three...

Two...

One...

"WHADDA FUCK! YOU KIDNAPPER !" The three began to scream and run around in the living room as Luka, Gakupo and the twins went out of the kitchen because of all the screams.

"Shhh! You guys are scaring hiiiiim!" Meito pouted and put a finger on his lips, symbolizing to 'shut the hell up'.

"What the hell is that, Meito?! Seriously?!" Meiko lowered her voice as she started to panic.

"First of all, I didn't kidnap anyone, duh. It'll destroy my reputation. And two, meet... MIKUO-CHAAAAAAAN~!" He shouted as he released a boy very similar to Miku. VERY SIMILAR. As in teal hair, teal eyes, names sounds alike.

"Dahh huk?! Hurrh mrh!" The boy started to wiggle. Meito untied him and smiled.

"Meet Hatsune Mikuo-kun~ He's cute, y'know~" He winked at Akaito as he pushed Mikuo in front of him. Akaito just stared back at the boy and to Meito and back to the boy.

"Explain now." Meiko demanded.

"Well, he was my partner in America and I wanted to bring him to Japan. He shrugged and said 'ok' so I went home with him. He's really a good friend to hang out with. Plus, he's like a warm pillow at night." Meito nudged Akaito's arm as Akaito and Meiko punched him.

"So you mean, he's your friend?" Kaito asked.

"Yep!"

"Yeah right, more like a slave to me." Mikuo grunted as he rubbed his arm. He was really like Miku. He wore a grey collared shirt with a green tie and a simple black pants. He scratched his hair as he took his arm out of Meito's grip.

"Uh... Wait... Hey Miku, come over here." Akaito motioned his hand to Miku to come next to him.

"Eh?! They look so a like! Are you sure Miku-chan's a robot?! If I didn't know that she's a robot, I'd totally think they're twins! Like me and Len!" Rin suddenly jumped and squished Miku's body nest to Mikuo's.

"Wow... You're right..." Kaito just stared at the two while Akaito walked to Meito and suddenly hits his head. And thus, they started beating up each other again.

"Wait what?! She's a robot?! No way!" Mikuo shouted in disbelief.

"Well... Yeah." Kaito scratched his head as his cheeks were turning a little red.

"Wow... awesome."

"Thanks..."

"ANYWAY! That's Kaito, Akaito, Meito, Rin, Len, Luka, Gakupo and of course, Miku-chan." Meito introduced everyone after beating the hell out of Akaito by choking him with his scarf.

"Um... 'kay..." Mikuo muttered as the twins noted that he was a good prey to play tricks on.

"Mikuo will be staying with us for um... at least... uh... two months! Soooo I need someone to volunteer as his roommate for a while! Oh I forgot... Akaito, you'll be his roomate for now." Meito said as he took out some chili peppers in front of Akaito's face. "Deal, Akaito?" Akaito glared at him furiously but ended up giving up just for those peppers.

"Should we continue our dinner now? I'm hungryyyy!" Gakupo shouted as his stomach let out a growl.

~After dinner and some cute moments for Akaito and Mikuo~

Akaito's POV

_I will KILL Meito one of these days. I swear to God, I will_. I sighed as I led Mikuo up to my room. He was really shy and well, a tsundere and a bit of a shota like Len. Though, it was awkward how he and Miku look so much alike. _I'm kind of getting a feeling that Miku isn't really a robot._ I sighed once more after turning the knob and entering my room with Mikuo behind me.

"Um, you take the bed. I'll take the floor." I started to go to my closet to find some extra blankets and some clothes to wear. At the corner of my eye, I can see him looking down and still looking like a shota bear.

"I... Um... Is it okay for you to...?" Wow, even his voice is like a pitched down Miku. _I need to talk about this to Kaito tomorrow._

"To what?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"To... sleep on the floor... while I sleep on your bed...?" For some reason, I find him cute. Wait, no. I don't. I'm a straight lady's man. No way I'd be gay for... him.

"Um, kinda? I'm used to it." I said rather slowly, walking to the bathroom door. "I'll take a quick shower." After that, I closed the door.

I started taking of my clothes and turned on the shower. I accidentally forgot to put it on "warm-water mode" so very cold, icy water splashed onto my face. I let out an "Ahh!" and jumped out of the shower. I accidentally slipped on the wet tiles and bumped my head hard on one of the counters and letting out a groan.

"Akaito-san, are you alright there?" I groaned again and stood up. I wasn't really fond of cold water. I prefer things to be... hot.

"Yeah, kind of..."

"Um... ok."

After that, I took a really fast shower because that damned brother of mine turned on all the water pipes on cold mode. I swear I'll kill him too. Before getting out, I stepped in front of my mirror and looked at myself. _I need to work out a little..._ I started drying myself and put my clothes on. I wore a black pants and a white almost see-through shirt. I opened the door and found Mikuo asleep on the bed.

I set up my "bed" and lied comfortably. But I had a sudden urge to look at Mikuo. _I'm being weird..._ I sighed again and sat up. I stared at the teal-haired sleeping boy. His eyelashes were long and his lips were pouty. His hair was really soft too. I got lost noting stuff about him when suddenly, his eyes slowly opened. His eyes were brighter that his hair...

"Akaito-san?" Realizing what I was doing, I snapped my hand back and lied back on my bed and turned around as fast as I can. _What the hell was that about?! Why was I like that earlier?! WHAT?! What was happening to me? This all started when Meito said that Mikuo was staying in my room for a while... WAIT! NO! THERE IS NO WAY I HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM! NO! NO! NOOOOOO! Or maybe it's because it's been a long time since someone slept in my room with me? I don't know... Ah! Maybe because-_

"Akaito-san? Are you alright? You look like you're burning up."

"Um... I'm alright. G-good night!"

"Good night...?"

It's gonna be a long night. Say your prayers now, Meito.

_

Argh, finally! AN UPDATE! NOW I'M HUNGREH AND I WILL EAT YOU! HAHA! So yeah, this chapter is more of AkaitoxMikuo~ Teehee~ But the AkaitoxMiku part won't end just right now~ If y'know what I mean~ LOLOL


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Valentine's Special

The Valentine's day. Ohoho. And I think I'll put a special guest here~

~~~~~

"Uwaaaah~" A certain teal haired girl yawned as she woke up from her sleep. "Luka-nee?"

"Yes, Mi-chaaaaan?" Luka did the same. Yawn and stretch. "Huwaaaa~ Let's go down and eat breakfast, ok?" Luka stood up and waited for Miku to get up and go out.

They walked past the sleeping Kagamines, the now awakened Gakugo and Akaito. Akaito greeted Miku and Luka lazily while scratching the back of his neck. Though with laziness, he would still snuggle up to Miku which made him earn a slap from Luka since she was more of a supporter for Kaito and Miku. Miku separated from the two after remembering that she wanted to wake up Kaito today. So she went upstairs and earned a thumbs-up from Luka and a bored stare from Akaito.

"Hm… Luka-nee said that today was Valentine's day and Valentine's day was about giving chocolates from the one I love… right?..."

"Maybe, if you want to..."

"H-huh?" She was startled by the voice, similar to hers but lower. She looked at the boy in front of her. He had the same shade of hair yet darker and shining eyes. He smiled sweetly and greeted her a "G'morning, Miku". Miku smiled sweetly at him and greeted him back.

And back to where she was, she found Kaito's door next to Meiko's. His door was faded white to blue with a sign that says, "Kaito". Miku walked closer and knocked. No answer. She smiled and turned the knob and walked in quietly as possible. There, she saw Kaito sleeping peacefully with his arm over his head and the other one over his stomach. She giggled quietly and tip-toed to his bed. She bent down and...

_"Kaito-kun?" a teal-haired teen asked the man beside her as she looked at him with her huge teal orbs._

"Uh yes, Miku?" she smiled sweetly and handed him a small red box wrapped in a red ribbon and a sign that says, "Happy Valentine's day, Kaito-kun!"

Kaito smiled as he accepted it and hugged Miku tightly.

"Miku..."

"Kaito-kun, I-I lo-...!"

Kaito opened his eyes and made contact with the sky-blue ceiling which was staring back at him. '_Huh? W-what?! Oh yeah... I knew it. It's a dream. Haha... hah..._' Just then, he felt a weight on his left arm and tilted his head to it. '_No way...! Miku was sleeping on my arm the whole time?!_'

He turned around at Miku, face-to-face.

"Hehe, good morning Kaito-kun!"

"Uwah!" Kaito fell over the bed and hit his head.

"Ah! Are you ok?" He rubbed the back of his head and stood up. "Yeah, I guess so..."

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD IS READYYYYY!" A Meiko shouted.

After breakfast \(owo)/

They walked around the town. It was fun in Valentine's day. The atmosphere was gentle and sweet. There was love all around. '_It feels like Paris... The place of love...'_ There was music and wonderful roses, '_though I never saw it before, till there was you..._'

They went to a nearby a nearby hill. The green meadows were full of beautiful flowers. They went to the top of the hill, holding-hands. Miku noticed a chapel near a healthy big Sakura tree. It looked old and worn out though the silver bells shone beautifully at them. The bells started to move and create wonderful, gentle sound.

"Kaito, look! It looks so beautiful! But, why does it look so old? Does no one take care of it anymore?" Miku pointed at the chapel as Kaito looked where the ringing came from.

"Hm? Oh yeah. There was a saying that when the bells ring, it means that whoever a person is with, they are... perfect for each other... Though, I never saw it ringing. No, I never saw it at all 'till there was you..." He smiled at Miku as her cheeks became red. They stopped at the Sakura tree and arranged their picnic basket and such. After arranging, they saw an old acoustic guitar near the old chapel. Kaito smiled and walked over to it.

"Just borrowing this, 'kay?"

He went back to Miku and started to tune the guitar. Miku sat patiently though she was excited to hear him perform. After Kaito tuned it, he kissed Miku first. Then, he started to strum and hum.

"There were bells on a hill  
But I never heard them ringing  
No I never heard them at all  
Till there was you..."

The bells rung once more, being one with the music. Birds started to fly around them and some landed on their blanket. Miku never heard him sing before. She loved his voice instantly!

"There were birds in the sky,  
But I never saw them winging  
No I never saw them at all  
Till there was you"

Miku smiled and game bread to the birds. She was really happy. There were nearby red blooming roses around them. Kaito took a paper napkin and plucked one of them and gave it to Miku. She smelled the sweet, red rose. Before Kaito went back to the song, he leaned down and kissed her on her cheek. Then, he began to strum...

"Then there was music and wonderful roses  
They tell me in sweet fragrant meadows of dawn and dew"

"There was love all around  
But I never heard it singing  
No I never heard it at all  
Till there was you"

Miku felt safe around him. She really loves him!

"Then there was music and wonderful roses  
They tell me in sweet fragrant meadows of dawn and dew

There was love all around  
But I never heard it singing  
No I never heard it at all  
Till there was you

Till there was you"

After he finished the song, he put the guitar on the bench near the chapel and kissed Miku on her cheek again.

"I... I love you..." Miku mumbled quietly but enough for Kaito to hear. He felt so refreshed.

"I love you too, Miku..." Then there and then. He brought his hands to her cheeks and kissed her lightly on her lips. And again... and again.

"Let's eat shall we?" He said as he took a sandwich from the basket. Miku nodded and took a cold can of grape juice and looked back at Kaito as he took a bite from the sandwich.

"This is good! Did you make this?" Miku smiled brightly and nodded. "I'm happy that you like it!" Kaito moved closer to Miku and wrapped his hands on her. She could feel the warmth of his body against here. She felt so relaxed.

"I love you..." They kissed again and went back to eating and enjoying the view around them. The birds started to sing and fly. It was a wonderful sight.

"Miku, I promise that I will love you forever."

"I promise that I won't stop loving you, Kaito-kun!"

They were really perfect for each other. They really were.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Awwww! They're so cute!" Neither Miku nor Kaito knew that they weren't the only ones there. The whole Vocaloid household was there but of course, Akaito and Mikuo were just dragged along the way.

"Tch." Akaito was annoyed. He wanted to go back home and play on his new Ps3 with Mikuo.

"Hmp! If only Gakupo was this sweet..." Meiko and Luka mumbled and gave a glare at Gakupo

"Whaaat? When I try to be romantic to the two of you, you just slap me or abuse me!" He whined like a dog.

"That's because you're a pervet, Gakupo-nii!" The twins added while giggling.

"Look! Kaito-nii kissed Miku again!" Len shouted quietly. The girls awed and Akaito groaned.

"Wait a minute... No way! It can't be!" Mikuo suddenly snapped at them.

"W-what?!" They all looked at him. "Are you...? Are you jealous or something?" Luka asked as Meiko stared at Mikuo, waiting for his answer.

"No of course not! I just realize that Miku is exactly made because of me!"

"WHAT?!"

"My ex-girlfriend, Neru! She made the base of Miku. That's why we look a lot like each other. She's still not over me. Ugh, I have to talk o her..."

"Wow..."

"Hey... maybe we should leave them..." "yeah..."

And thus, the left them alone though it was hell just to take Meiko and Luka away from the couple.

Rin planned a to go the arcade with Len. Luka and Meiko dragged Gakupo around the town. Akaito and Mikuo went home and played Uncharted 3 and Black Ops.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
With Akaito and Mikuo

A knock was heard while they were in a middle of a chase in Uncharted 3. Akaito paused it and went to the door. He opened it and received a hug by a very familiar girl.

"Ack! Akaito fell over and the girl let go of him.

"Akaito! You forgot to bring me my new album! You were supposed to give it back to me last month!" Mikuo looked over from the couch to Akaito and the girl.

The girl had a white-ish platinum blond hair. It was really white! There was a few streaks or light yellow in her hair. Her hair was tied back into a pony-tail. It was pointy and puffy. Her eyes were bright blue and huge. She was wearing a black-and-white striped shirt and a red skirt. A striped leg warmers and white-ish heels.

"Damn it, Storm. You could've just called me..." Akaito groaned and closed the door.

"Well, I knew you're too lazy to go to my place to bring it to me!" Storm was extremely cheerful and much of a tsundere.

"Hm, true..."

"Uh Akaito? Who's he?" Storm asked as she took of her heels and sat down next to Mikuo.

"Uh, Storm, that's Mikuo. Mikuo, Storm." Mikuo smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Akaito... you're zipper's open." Storm bluntly said as she pointed to his zipper.

"W-what?!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
;w; Uwahhhhh! I love that song! "Till There Was You" by The Beatles is one of my fav songs evah! xDD Oooooh and are you curious who Storm is? :D Well, she's my character from a gme that I haven't played for a year or more. I really love Storm-chan! :D Uwaaaah! If you want to see what she looks like, please go to my profile and click my DeviantArt account. I have pictures of her in there. :D Please R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Nyehe~ I'm still fangirl-ing about what ChocolateVocaloider did HA! If you wanna know, look for it~~! Mwehe ANYWAY, on we goooooooooo! And I'm sorry! I don't know who could be a good partner for Akaito. Please pick one! AKAITOXMIKUO OR AKAITOXOC! Thank youuuuuu

"Hey, Len?"

"Yeah, Rin?"

"You got any sugar?"

"Heck, yah I do."

"Gimme some, brah."

"Nah, you're too weak for it, brah~"

"What are you two talkin' about?"

Rin and Len snapped their heads at the unfamiliar feminine voice. The girl looked like a yaoung teen but older than the twins.

"Uh, who are you?" Len asked first. Rin kind of remember her but it was blurry. She remembered that there was once a platinum blond-haired girl that her uncle brought home. The girl was abandoned and needy. Rin was very young at that age and she was sick. She only remembered the voice and the hair.

"I'm pretty sure that bunny kid girl remembers me... I'm surprised that you forgot me banana-head!" The girl started to lock Len's neck with her arm. "Hack, cough!"

"Storm! THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Akaito ran down punched Storm's arm. "Ah! I told you to wait for me..." Akaito sighed and sat down on the sofa between the twins. "Ow, ow, oooooow!" It huuuuuurts! IT HURTS!" "Sucks for you~" Akaito stuck out his tongue but was immediately pinched by Storm.

"Wait... You're Storm Griffindor?! ((A: Too much Harry Potter LOL)) NO WAY!"

"Yep! I'm happy you finally remembered me, Len! At least, you could've remembered something about your so called "soon-to-be-wife"~"

"I WAS STILL SIX AT THAT TIME!"

"WHATEVERIT'S2013!" Meiko walked out of the kitchen as she drank some beer.

"Good morning!" Miku and Luka walked down with Kaito but the damned Gakupo started to flirt with Storm.

"Oh my! Darling Storm! How I've missed you for years of life and yet you have forgotten your knight! Lovely lady, I wish to make love with y-" Before he could even finish his sentence, Akaito already punched him and gave him a very, VERY scary glare

"If looks can kill, Gakupo might've been dead by now..."

"Looks like someone's a little jealous~" Akaito twitched as he heared the comment from Meito. "Soooooooooooo~ Are you on with her? She looks ripe and hot to me~ If you don't watch out, I might steal her virgi—"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP" The red-head shouted with his hand still strangling Gakupo's neck since his speech was much more worse than Meito's.

"Eh? We were on?" Storm looked at Akaito with her eyebrows up and a very annoying grin. "NO! OF COURSE NOT! You're with that... idiot... right?" Akaito tried his best not to sound bitter but it failed. A LOT.

"With _him_?! WITH FINN?! HAHAHA! NO WAY AKAITO! He's only 14!" Storm laughed loudly. "Heh, You got me there!" She wiped the tears at the corner of her eyes, still giggling. "Why would you even think I'll date Finn? He's with that flame-girl and that pink-girl, right?"

"W-whatever..."

"Wow, I never knew my bro was a tsundere~" No one told anyone that Kaito can be like Akaito right?

"So you do LIKE HER DON'T CHA! My little bro finally became a man~"

"NO I DON'T AND I'M MUCH MORE OF A MAN THAN YOU!"

"HEY! THAT HURTS! OUCH!"

"G'morning, guys..."

"Morning, Mikuo"

"Wazzup? Another fight? Oh and hi, Storm."

"Wait, you know her?!" All of them looked at him though Akaito gave him a glare that says something like "Don't you even dare do IT!". Storm and Mikuo came up with a very naughty plan but sadly, Akaito overheard them talking.

"Yeah, we slept with her. All night long! IT WAS CRAZY!" Mikuo gave a very bright and innocent smile as Akaito was fuming. Storm was keeping still and trying hard not to laugh while the rest of them had a mental-shock wave. "It was yum-my! OH and Akaito were crying and shouting how special it was!" But at that time, Akaito exploded and chased Mikuo all the way around their town.

"You guys didn't really do IT, right?" Kaito looked at Storm suspiciously. "Huh?! Of course not! Hahaha! I already have someone!"

"Eh? But I thought you're not with that Finn-guy?" Rin said as she stood up and took the remote controller and started the PS3.

"Nah, he's my ex. I'm with someone right now~" Storm winked at Rin and played video games with her.

"Hey... wait a minute. I think I remember you." Storm pointed at Miku who was sitting with Kaito. He turned red and hid his face with his scraf. "Y-yeah, she's new... And she's... mine..." Miku waved and sat near Storm.

The two became friends to bestfriends and to BFFs. They had a lot of common too. Storm knew that Miku was a robot because she saw a site in Tumblr about that famous scientist, Akita Neru. She gave a set-up of a robot, which was Miku, and it was based off from Mikuo; Akita's ex. Though, she didn't freak out or something. She thought it was really cool!

"Storm-nee, you were once a singer and a dancer, right?! Why did you quit?" Rin's dream was to be an international singer but she was very shy and bad at huge crowds. Len also had the same dream as Rin but he's "manliness" might be at risk if he said it to anyone else but Rin. Storm waved her hand.

"I didn't quit! I was just taking a break from my career! Being known around the world is kind of hard to do. I mean, yeah its fun but stalkers and paparazzi are everywhere!" She let out a small giggle and looked at Rin.

"What's your dream, Rin?" Rin's cheeks turned red due to embarrassment and quietly whispered, "To be an international singer... like you, nee-san." Storm smiled and hugged Rin tightly. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Rinny! I bet I can introduce you to my manager when I'm done with my vacation! Everyone can!" Rin's eyes sparkled like diamonds and hugged her tightly.

"R-Rin... You're—I think you're suffocating Storm-san" Rin let go of her as Miku sweatdropped.

"Ehehe, sorry" Rin scratched the back of head, "It's ok."

-  
Miku spent all day watching "Adventure Time with Finn and Jake" in Cartoon Network with Rin and Len. Storm was with Akaito and Mikuo at the bar, though Meiko, Meito and Gakupo joined them.

"I'll go get some snacks." Kaito stood up and was walking towards the kitchen. Miku followed quickly.

"Hm, I only have chocolate ice cream left. Ugh..." Miku sneaked up at him and gave him a bear hug. Kaito cheeks turned red and he turned around. "Y-Yes, Miku?"

"Hehe... What are you doing?" Kaito took the cacao-flavoured cold treat and sat on a chair beside the dining table. "Gonna eat some ice creams." He shoved a spoonful of ice cream and asked Miku to sit next to him. "S-sit with me..."

Miku rested her head on his shoulder and sneaked her arms around his waist. "M-Miku?" As expected from Kaito, his face was beginning to heat up again.

"It's cold. Today's cold." Miku giggled and snuggled closer to Kaito. She knew that he likes this a lot and kept on hugging him.

"Do you want me to turn on the heater?"

"Nope!"

"Eh, why? You're feeling cold, right?"

"It's better to hug you because your body temperature is really warm! See! Now it's getting warmer!" "Miku..." He looked down at her and smiled. "Then, hug me all you want!"

"Tomorrow's the festival of Lord Ravenclaw, right?" Miku looked up at him and stared completely at his dark blue eyes.

"Yeah. Storm said that we can watch her live concert there." Said Kaito, taking another spoonful of ice cream.

"Really?! I'm excited!"

_

Gawd. I'm hungry;hoho


End file.
